Atlanta
by Lovinyou7
Summary: The SVU squad catches a case that forces them to work with the Atlanta PD, forcing Rollins' past to resurface.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the season fifteen finale. This is my first SVU fic so, please let me know what you think! Please read cautiously! The SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf.**

* * *

_"Something happened to me on the job. It was part of the reason why I had to leave."_

_"Somebody you worked with?"_

_"Something not worth pursuing."_

_"That's how they win."_

* * *

Benson came in the squad room, and assigned Fin and Rollins to talk to a girl at the hospital. "Fifteen year old girl, claims to have been raped. That's all we know. Fin, Rollins, check it out."

"We're on it Serg." Fin said, and they were off to the hospital.

On their way, Fin and Rollins discussed a strategy to talk to this girl, and they figured it would be better if Rollins talked to her alone. When they got to the hospital, they were led to the room the girl was in, and Rollins entered. "Hey. I'm Detective Amanda Rollins, what's your name sweetheart?"

"Aaryn." The girl said quietly, just above a whisper.

"Can you tell me what happen, Aaryn?"

Aaryn shook her head.

"Well, the nurse told me that you were raped? Is that true?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Amanda said softly.

Aaryn looked down as tears fell down her face. "I-I'm pregnant... I thought I was a virgin."

"Okay, do you know when this happen?"

"I don't know. I've been feeling sick recently, and my mom was getting worried so, she brought me here. They told me I was pregnant, but I swear, I've never had sex before."

"Have you ever woke up felling sore for no reason recently? Maybe at the hips, or hurting between your legs."

Aaryn nodded as more tears fell. "I thought I was just a violent sleeper that night. I woke up on the floor. I thought it was from falling."

"When was this? Do you remember?"

"It was my fifteenth birthday." Aaryn sobbed

"Aaryn, I'm so sorry, but I'm gonna catch him. You hang in there." Amanda said before leaving, and joining Fin outside.

"Hey, you get anything?" Fin asked.

"Perp raped her in her sleep, on her fifteenth birthday. She didn't even know it." Rollins said as she shook her head.

"What? Is that my daughter you're talking about?" A voice said from behind.

Fin and Rollins turned around to see a woman in her thirties with long dark hair, the opposite of Aaryn, but the same green eyes. "I'm sorry, you are...?" Rollins asked the woman.

"Jessica Bailey. I'm Aaryn Bailey's mom. You said she was raped in her sleep, on her birthday?"

"Mrs. Bailey, we're so sorry."

"I was home all night. I don't see how this could've happened."

"So, you didn't see or hear anything unusual?" Fin asked.

"No."

* * *

They headed back to the station after talking to Jessica a little longer, and retrieved Aaryn's medical records released by her mother, and brought the rest of the squad up to speed on the case.

"Now are you sure this isn't a cover story? She was at a party for her birthday, and lost her virginity to her boyfriend at the age of fifteen. When she found out she was pregnant, she cried rape." Amaro questioned.

They all stood in silence. His theory was more plausible than Aaryn's story. They didn't want to believe she could make such a false allegation, but maybe she did. Benson left the silence, and was on her computer. Her phone rang, and she answered it. "Sergeant Benson."

"Hello, this is Captain Caleb Clark, Atlanta PD. I just got word you found another victim of the serial rapist we've been hunting for the past few years. The one who attacked the victims in their sleep."

"Um, yes. How did you know? I just found out about it myself."

"Word travels fast these days. But anyways, I was thinking of coming up with a couple of my guys, give you a hand."

"Um, sure I don't see why not." She agreed assuming they knew a lot more about the guy they were going after, than she or anyone else in her squad knew.

"Great, we'll catch the next flight out." Clark said before hanging up the phone.

A couple minutes later she walked back in the squad room. "Hey. I just got a call. She was telling the truth."

"What?" Nick asked.

"He's attacked before. In Atlanta."

"Atlanta?" Rollins asked.

"Yeah, do you know anything about it?" Benson asked

"No... I... No. It must've been after I left."

"Caleb Clark offered to come down with a couple guys, and help us out. They're catching the next flight here."

"Caleb Clark, my old captain? Did he say who he was bringing?" Rollins asked.

"No, I didn't ask, just a couple of his guys. I'm sure you'll know them."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Rollins said, and walked out of the station. She didn't want to see anybody from Atlanta. There was a reason she left, and she didn't want to think about seeing everybody again. They would have all kinds of questions for her, which she'd rather leave unanswered.

_Something not worth pursuing._

* * *

Only a few hours later, Benson sent Fin and Rollins to go pick up the Atlanta Detectives from the airport. They waited for a half an hour before their flight came in, and Caleb Clark, along with two other detectives, Brian Nichols and Luke Sheffield, walked with them to the baggage claim. Amanda knew all three of them, they were her old squad.

"Hey, Rollins. Nice to see you again." Clark said as soon as he saw her.

"Yeah, Clark, you too." Amanda said.

"How you been in New York? Is it everything you thought?"

"That and more." Amanda replied. Fin cleared his throat. "Oh, guys, this is my partner, Fin. Fin, these are the guys, Clark, Brian, and Luke."

"Nice to meet you all." Fin said nicely, and it almost sounded sarcastic to those who knew him.

"Yeah man, likewise." Luke said, and they shook hands.

After they were done with introductions, they headed back to the station to work the case.

* * *

Detective Brian Nichols explained the case to everyone at SVU. "Our first victim we knew of, she woke up really sore, she knew something was wrong, and she called us. They did a rape kit at the hospital, and it came back positive for semen, but there were no other signs of sexual assault besides minimal vaginal tearing. He was careful."

"Did you run the DNA?" Benson asked.

"We sent it in, but there's a huge backlog, and we didn't get the results back yet."

"How many years ago was this?" Amaro asked.

"About three, just after Rollins left us." Nichols said as he looked at Rollins. She was sitting on the edge of her desk, and Luke was right next to her. "Hey look at the two of you, just like the old days."

Amanda got angry, "this is not like the old days, I'm a lot different than I was down in Georgia."

"Nah. Y'all should've seen 'em back in Georgia." Brian said to the squad. "They were all over each other, we couldn't keep 'em apart. It's rumored that's why she was sent to New York."

"Shut up." Rollins was irritated, none of it was true. They kept talking, and Rollins got angry, she feared they would tell the reason she left, but twist it so, she was the bad one. "Hey! I told you guys to shut up!"

Fin noticed his partner becoming irate, and he stepped in. "Hey knock it off boys. We don't care about what happen in Georgia, we only care about this case now. So whaddya got?"

They were distracted by Fin, and got back to the case. Rollins was so grateful for her new partner, Fin always protected her when she needed it. When they were done explaining every detail they had about the four other victims, all from Atlanta, the shift was over, and the Atlanta cops left the station. They were never the kind to pull a lot of overtime, and they were getting overtime for every day they spent in New York so, they weren't in much of a hurry to close the case. "Hey, Amanda, you coming?" Brian asked as he was heading out the door.

"I don't know."

"It'll be fun, come on. Get your coat."

Amanda grabbed her coat, and left the station with the guys. It was just like old times, they were back together again, but something wasn't the same. Rollins was different now, but when she went out with the guys, it was like nothing had ever changed.

* * *

They pulled up to the bar, and all four of them took a seat across the bar, they ordered multiple rounds of shots, and they all got hammered... just like old times. They stayed there for hours, laughing to stuff that wasn't even funny, and finally, they left, and Luke claimed that he was fine to drive, but they all objected, and forced him in the cab, and they all piled in... just like old times.

They arrived at the hotel, and Amanda walked them up to their rooms, she thought they were drunker than she was, and apologized for their actions the entire way up to their rooms. She didn't realize how obnoxious she was being as well. Luke and Brian went to their rooms, and then she said goodbye to Clark. "No, you can't leave, you'll never get home."

"Thank you, but I'm fine. I can get to where I'm going." Amanda said stumbling over her words.

"No, just stay here." Clark said, and pulled her into his apartment. "I'll take care of you, don't worry." He said then, he closed the door, and poured each of them a glass of wine. They each took a glass, and they raised them. "To the good ole days."

"To the good ole days." She repeated, and they clinked their glasses together, and wine spilled over the edges. They drank the wine, and talked not making much sense, they were both incredibly wasted. Clark kissed her, and Amanda kissed back... just like old times. She never could resist his kiss, she never liked the guy, he was almost twice her age, but there was something about his kisses that felt nice, soft. They made their way to the bed kissing, then Clark started at her shirt. "No. Clark, I don't want to." She tried pushing him away. He didn't listen. "Caleb, stop." She tried using a less formal name. He kept going. "Please, don't do this." But he did do it... just like old times.

_Something not worth pursuing._

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear if you liked it or not, and please let me know if you want another chapter. I have a lot more for the story in mind so, if you want to hear it please let me know. Also,let me know if you want to hear more about the case they're working. I don't plan to cover it too much, but if you want me to I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter I hope you enjoy! Please read cautiously if you're sensitive to this kind of stuff.**

**.**

* * *

Amanda cried the entire time she was with her former captain. He was so much older than she was, and she threw up all over when she felt his hairy chest grinding against her naked body. Then again when he entered her for the first time in three years. It was partly because she was drunk, and partly because she was disgusted. _How can I let a man who is old enough to be my father do this to me... again? I'm supposed to be strong. Fight Amanda, just fight. _She tried to fight him, she tried bucking him off, but her small body was no match for his heavy weight. She lay there helpless for the rest of the night. Having multiple flashbacks of what happened in Atlanta. A couple minutes in, her phone rang, and she begged him to let her answer it, saying it might have something to do with the case, but he didn't care. He wouldn't allow her to answer the phone. She passed out hours later, just before he was finished.

She woke up with him still next to her, and looked at the clock, 6:00 A.M. She needed to be at work soon. She got up out of bed, and slipped on her clothes from the night before, and grabbed her purse. Then, Clark woke up.

"Hey, where you going?"

"I have to be at work." Amanda said, and ran out the door. She had a slight limp, but it wasn't too noticeable, not enough for anyone to say anything. She ran to the elevator, but it didn't come fast enough so, she took the stairs. She ran down to the second floor with lightning speed, but she stopped all of a sudden, and collapsed in a ball sobbing into her hands. She heard footstep coming from above, and she scrambled to get to the bottom, but she didn't make it in time before a man appeared in her view.

"Hey, are you okay?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"

"No worries, it's fine. Have a nice day." The man said, and continued down the stairs.

Have a nice day? Was that a joke? Did he know what happened to her last night? No. Nothing happen. Nobody would ever believe her.

_Something not worth pursuing._

* * *

She arrived at her apartment, and set her purse down, and took out her phone. She saw the missed call from Nick, and played the new voice mail.

_Hey, Amanda its Nick. Give me a call when you can. Bye._

She put her phone back in her purse, then took a nice long shower; washing away everything Clark had left behind. She came out of the shower, and looked at the time, it was time to go to work. She remembered these days in Atlanta when she would call in just to avoid seeing her captain. It wasn't the same this time he wasn't the boss, Olivia was, now that they were in New York. She knew her new squad had her back, and Olivia was already suspicious of what had happened in Atlanta that made her move. All she had to do was show he was bothering her, and someone would step in. The only person who Amanda had ever told was Cragen, but he had left SVU a while back. After a couple weeks of working in New York she told him.

_She had been working for NYPD SVU for a couple weeks now, and she already trusted Cragen, he had been so nice to her, but she was skeptical of him at first after Atlanta. Now she realized he wasn't at all like her old captain. Cragen had gotten angry with Amanda, and the way she had been acting, and Amanda knew she had to tell Cragen what happened in Atlanta. "My old captain used to take me out for drinks. I liked going, but one time, he took me to his house... and I couldn't stop him. No one would've believed me if I said anything. He out ranked me. So, I'm sorry if I don't treat you with the respect I should. I just know what happened last time with my boss." She feared what he would think, but he was completely understanding. He took her under his wing after that, and helped her make a better life in New York, and she had._

She finished getting ready, and headed to work.

* * *

Amanda arrived at the station late, and her old squad was already there, sitting at Amanda's empty desk. They were all just sitting in the squad room on their computers, looking for leads. Benson was talking to Fin at his desk about something he found on his computer.

Nick noticed her walk in late, "Hey, you didn't call me back, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are they at my desk?" She whispered.

"Oh, I told them they could, you weren't here, and you know them best."

"That doesn't mean I want to be around them. I left Atlanta." Rollins said, and went over to her desk to retrieve her laptop.

Benson kept a close eye on Rollins. She remembered when Rollins first came to New York, and told her something had happened in Atlanta while she was on the job.

_Something happen to me on the job. It was part of the reason why I had to leave._

Rollins was getting her laptop from her desk drawer, and Clark put his hand on her shoulder, and she jumped, and swatted at his hand. Benson and Amaro saw the interaction, and were on their feet immediately. "Don't touch me." Amanda said firmly.

"Since when are you so jumpy?" Clark acted confused.

Amanda rolled her eyes, and dropped her laptop on Fin's desk on her way to the cribs. When she got there she laid on one of the bunks to try to clear her mind.

Benson knew something was wrong, and she followed her in. Amanda sat up as soon as Olivia entered. "Liv, I'm fine. You didn't need to follow me in here."

"I saw the way you freaked out when Clark put his hand on you." Benson tried to coax Amanda.

She shook her head. "It's really nothing, I'm fine."

"You and I both know that's not true. I remember, you told me something happened to you on the job, and that was why you left... Was it Clark?" Benson asked softly, using the same voice she often used with the victims, and the same look of compassion on her face.

Amanda looked up, trying to blink back the tears, and bit her lip. She knew that voice, and she realized she was just like all the other victims. "I told you it wasn't worth pursuing, and it still isn't."

"If it's Clark, we can get him. Please, tell me what did he do?" Benson assumed it was Clark, and she was almost certain she knew what he did, but she wanted to hear it from Amanda.

"I didn't say it was him, and I really don't want to talk about it." She said, as she looked Olivia in the eye, and she could tell Benson knew, and for some reason it made her feel better. "Don't say anything."

"What is there to say? You didn't tell me anything." Benson said, letting Amanda know she couldn't do anything unless she opened up.

Amanda got the message, and was grateful she wasn't going to go tell Fin and Nick. Between the two of them, Clark would almost certainly wind up dead somehow. Amanda nodded, "thanks, can I just have a minute?"

"Sure, take as many as you need." Benson said before leaving.

As soon as Benson left the cribs, Amanda laid back down, and cried into her hands until she was ready to face the squad again.

* * *

"She okay?" Fin asked when he saw Benson return.

"Yeah, bad day." Benson told half of the truth.

"Should one of us be with her then? You know how she can get on bad days." Clark said.

Benson looked at him in disbelief. "No. She wants to be alone for a minute, she'll be right out."

"Hey guys, I think I've got something." Brian finally spoke. "It might be a stretch, but... all the victims used a doctor with the last name Jameson."

"That's one sick family business." Fin said.

"Clark why don't you and Nichols go, and check that out?" Benson suggested.

Clark refused. "No, Sheffield can go." Then, Luke and Brian left the station, at their captain's orders.

Amanda entered the squad room again. Nick spoke first. "Hey. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She left it at that. She didn't say anything more to them, and sat at Nick's desk with her laptop, and they got back to work. She kept shifting uncomfortably in her seat, and the pain increased the longer she remained sitting. She avoided Clark's gaze for most of the day, but she couldn't help but to look over at him when she felt him staring at her. Every so often they would make eye contact, and she would look away immediately.

Clark got a call, "Captain Clark, Atlanta SVU... No, I'm in New York right now... Yes... thank you, I'll be right there." He said, and hung up. "Rollins. Let's go, we caught a lead."

"Where?" She asked trying to stall until someone stepped in, or she found a way to get out of it.

"Gas station says someone came in with a stolen credit card that came back to Dr. Michael Jameson." Clark said, and stood up to leave.

"Um... I... I can go with Fin." Rollins suggested. This caught Fin's attention, and he looked up from his desk.

"Why do you need Fin? We can go together." Clark said.

Fin was offended and spoke up, "Rollins is my partner, we always go together. I know you think you're the big guy here, you come in and know more about this case than we do. You already took this case from us. But you're not gonna take my partner. You can take Amaro." Fin said, and Amaro shot him a look.

Clark left with Amaro, and Rollins went to Benson's office.

"Rollins." Benson was surprised to see her.

"Hey, I... I just needed a break, and there was someone in the cribs." Rollins said, and sat down on the couch.

"Okay. I have to use the restroom, but I'll be right back. Are you okay?" Benson asked with sympathy.

"Yeah." Rollins said, and Benson left her office. Rollins laid down on the couch as soon as she was alone. It was hurting so much to sit, and she tried her hardest not to show it in front of her squad. She was exhausted, and all she wanted to do was go home, and crawl into her bed, and not wake up until everything went back to normal.

She was still lying on the couch when Benson returned to her office. "Rollins. Are you sure you're okay?"

Rollins sat up quickly when she saw Benson. "Yeah, sorry, I'm just a little tired today."

"What'd you do last night? I saw you go off with Nichols. You two ever go out? I can tell you have some sort of history." Benson wanted to know as much about the Atlanta squad as Amanda would let her.

"No. I would never go out with him. We just went for a couple drinks, and that was it."

"Okay." Benson said, and then her phone rang, and she apologized before answering. Rollins excused herself from the office, and went back into the squad room where only Fin was left. She sat at her desk, and stared at some papers sitting on it pretending to read them. A few minutes later Benson came out of her office.

"Hey guys. I have to head out. I just got a call from Noah's babysitter, and she said he was sick. I don't know if I'll be back today. Will you guys be okay?"

"Yeah. We're good. You go be with your boy. We gotchu." Fin told her.

"Thanks." Benson said, and was gone.

Luke and Brian returned to the station about two hours later, and their shift was about over. Rollins was about to jam out of there, when Brian came up to her. "Hey, you wanna go get a drink? Clark won't be there this time."

"I- I don't know. I really just wanna go to my house."

"Aww, come on. Just a couple. We won't keep you long this time. Promise." Brian said with a smile.

"Fine, but if I'm not home by eight..."

Brian was shocked, "Eight?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, come on."

They left to the bar. Amanda felt better since she was away from Clark, and after a few drinks she started to loosen up more. Seven thirty rolled around and, as promised, Brian brought her to her apartment before eight. She thanked him for walking her up, and said she just needed some sleep. She wasn't as drunk as the previous night, she had only had about four beers, and was still able to think straight for the most part. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah" Brian said, and he left.

Rollins' phone rang, and she saw it was Nick, and she picked it up.

* * *

**Okay, I'm hearing that some want me to add some Rollaro in the story. I know the SVU fandom is very opinionated, and many feel strongly one way or another about Rollaro. So, I would like to hear what you guys want! So please leave a review, and let me know. Whatever gets the most reviews I will listen to. If I don't get any responses I will be adding Rollaro. Please also let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter! First I want to thank everyone for all the lovely reviews, I love reading them! Okay, I will be adding Rollaro to this story. If you are not a fan of Rollaro, please still continue to read. I personally, love both Amaro and Rollins, but I don't ship Rollaro. I think Amaro belongs with me, but I think it will be great for the story. I'm doing it for the story, and for the readers who asked for it! So, here it is! Please read cautiously.**

**.**

* * *

Amanda picked up her phone and answered it. "Hey."

"_Hey, I just wanted to see if we could get together sometime, soon."_

"Yeah. I'm really tired today. Would tomorrow work?"

"_Yeah. Get some rest."_

"Okay. Goodnight." She said before she hung up. She made her way over to the couch, and turned on the TV. As soon as she started to drift off to sleep, she was startled awake by a knock at the door. She answered it without thinking. She was about to tell the person to get lost, but then she froze when she saw who was at her door.

They invited themselves in, and made their way to the kitchen, and started looking for any sort of alcohol. They found some beer in the fridge, and opened two for the both of them, and one for Amanda. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"What do you think? We're only in town for a few days. We've got a lot of catching up to do." Clark said, taking a big sip of his drink.

"I don't want to talk to either of you." Amanda said, and she picked up her phone, but Brian grabbed her wrist.

"We can't talk if you're on your phone." Brian said, taking her phone from her hand.

"Let go of me." Amanda said, and freed her wrist. "Leave me alone." She said, and headed toward the door.

They both went at her at once. They pulled her away from the door, and she knew it would do no good to fight, but she tried anyway. She finally gave up, and they brought her into her bedroom, and Brian made her get on her knees, and he undid his pants as she cried in front of him. Amanda tried not to cry, but the tears kept falling, she didn't want them to do this again. "P-please, d-don't. D-don't do this." She begged, hardly able to find the words.

"I swear to god, if you bite me." Brian said, before he yanked her by the hair, and forced himself inside and she gagged.

They tore her clothes off, and Amanda tried to run. Brian caught her by the hair, yanked her back, and grabbed her and threw her on the bed. She screamed, but Clark kissed her to silence the scream. They continued the assault for hours to come. This time, Amanda was awake for all of it, crying until there were no more tears left to cry, and she became numb. When they finally left her apartment, she couldn't sleep. There was no way she could. She managed to get her extremely sore body out of her bed, and into the shower. She scrubbed as hard as she could, to clean herself of all that was left of her former Captain and partner. She cried as she sank to the floor of her shower, feeling the hot water spilling on her head.

_Something not worth reporting. _

When she finally brought herself out of the shower, she looked at her disheveled self in the mirror, and she knew she wouldn't be able to make it at work. She picked up her phone, and called Benson, completely oblivious to the fact that it was five in the morning. "Hey, I was just calling to say I'm not going to be able to make it in to work today."

"_Okay. Is everything alright?"_ Benson didn't mind Amanda calling early, she was already up with Noah.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling too well."

"_Alright. I won't be in today either, Noah has a fever, but I'll let them know."_

"Thanks." Rollins said, and hung up the phone.

Benson was worried, she knew it was because her old squad was there. She wanted Amanda to tell her about it, but she didn't want to push her. She knew Rollins would come to her when she was ready, if she ever was.

Rollins hung up the phone, and laid down on her couch. She fell into a restless sleep for only a couple hours, finally being woken up by a nightmare. It was seven A.M. and she couldn't sleep anymore. The sun was shining through the window, eliminating the possibility for her to fall back asleep.

* * *

Benson called Amaro at the station, and explained that both she and Rollins would be absent from work for the day. Amaro was concerned because, he was supposed to get together with Rollins after work. He called her, but she didn't answer. He was starting to think she was trying to avoid him for some reason. His thoughts were interrupted by Clark calling his name. "Amaro. Come on, we caught a lead."

.

* * *

Amanda sat in her apartment alone, with her mind wandering in a million different directions. She found herself in her bedroom. She stared at her bed, the place where they had done their horrifying assault on her. She noticed the red stain on her sheet, and swallowed a huge lump in her throat. It all felt like a dream, like she would wake up, and it would all be fine again. It didn't feel real to Amanda. She tore the sheets from her bed and replaced them with clean ones, but didn't bother to finish making the rest of her bed.

_She laid on her back crying, on her bed. She was still sore from what Clark had done the previous night. Brian's was a lot bigger than Clark's, and it always caused her immense pain every time Brian forced himself in her. She screamed out in pain when she felt the pressure between her legs. He got rough after she screamed, and she could tell by the sharp pain that he tore her flesh._

_Something not worth pursuing. _

Suddenly, she was on the floor of her bedroom trying to catch her breath. She looked around, and realized they weren't there, that she was alone. Amanda slowly pulled herself up from the ground, and returned to her living room, and caught a few hours of sleep before her phone woke her up. It was Nick. "Hey Nick."

"_Hey. Are you feeling alright? Need me to bring you anything after I get off?"_

"No, I'm fine. But thank you."

"_I guess this means we won't see each other tonight then? I was kind of hoping we could."_

"No, please still come over. I'm not contagious, and. I need you."

"_Alright, I'll see you when I get off. Fin's calling me I've got to go, bye."_

Amanda hung up the phone, and took another shower. She didn't want anything from Brian or Clark still with her when Nick came over. She scrubbed until every inch of her skin was raw.

A few minutes after she had finished with the shower, there was a knock at the door. She checked who it was before she opened the door, and when she saw Nick, she opened the door for him. "Hey." She said, and took a step back to let him in, then closed the door behind him.

"I brought you some soup." Nick said, and placed it on the counter. "How are you feeling? Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, now that you're here. Thanks for coming." She said, and they made their way over to the couch and sat together. She cuddled in his arms, feeling his gentle arm around her. She felt safe in his arms, like no one could hurt her anymore. She looked up into his eyes, and their eyes met. They kissed. Then, they kissed again. Nick started at her shirt, and Amanda started to panic. "No, Nick."

He stopped immediately. "What's wrong?" Nick had noticed Amanda acting a little different today, but he thought it was only because she was "sick."

She felt so much relief when he stopped, and she didn't want to explain to him why she asked him to stop, she was too ashamed to. So, she said, "nothing, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that." They continued kissing, and by the time they made it to her bedroom, they had discarded their clothes. Amanda started to panic when she laid on her bed, but she didn't ask him to stop. She was grateful he couldn't see the tears falling down her face. She closed her eyes, and let Nick continue. She wanted to be able to do this so bad.

Nick made his way kissing down her body until, his head was between her legs, and he saw the damage and stopped. "Have you been cheating on me?" It was the first thing that came to his mind. He looked up, and saw her crying, and she was grasping onto his hair.

She couldn't hear Nick over her own thoughts, and her eyes were closed so, she couldn't see his face. She waited to feel him in the place she was most sore, but she felt a hand on her outer thigh. "No, stop." She panicked, she knew it was Clark.

"Amanda." She heard, and felt the hand move to her shoulder.

"Stop! Get away from me!" She said, and she no longer felt him. Clark had never stopped when she asked. Then she realized it wasn't Clark, it was Nick.

Nick watched as it all played out in her mind. He realized what was going on once she freaked out, and waited for her to realize she wasn't in danger. He slipped on his boxers as he waited for her to calm down.

Amanda was ashamed she had just done that to Nick, and she sobbed into her hands. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't want to look at him for a few minutes. "Nick." She said when she was able to calm herself enough to talk.

"I'm right here." He said, but he didn't move any closer to her, not without her permission.

"Can you come back?" She said, and looked at him. He was looking at her with sympathetic eyes, and it made more tears fall from her eyes. She reached for him, and he gently took her hand, and sat on her bed. "I'm sorry." She said, and looked down.

"Amanda, who was it?"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it right now." She sobbed, and cuddled in Nick's arms. "I'm really sorry."

He took her in his arms, and she fell asleep after only a few minutes.

_That's how they win. _

* * *

**So what do you think? Did you like the Rollaro? Please leave a review and let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is chapter four! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! The SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf, and read cautiously, that goes for every chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

After only a couple hours of sleep, Amanda flinched awake bringing herself out of the nightmare. It woke Nick up as well, he could feel Amanda's body stiffen in his arms. He assured her it was only a nightmare, and held her a little tighter until, she fell back asleep. She slept for a few more hours, but was woken up again by another nightmare. It was five A.M. and she couldn't sleep more. She knew she'd have another nightmare if she tried. She slowly made her way out of the bed, trying not to wake Nick, but he still woke up. "Where are you going?" He asked, barely opening his eyes.

"I'm uh, just going to make breakfast. You keep sleeping. We don't have to go in for a couple hours."

Nick looked at the time. "Amanda, its five A.M."

She shrugged. "I can't sleep."

"Why not? Do you keep having nightmares of the attack?" He asked gently, and half asleep, even though he already knew the answer, and she had never actually said she was attacked.

Amanda blinked back the tears that stared in her eyes, and shook her head as if she didn't want to talk about it. "Nick, please."

"Amanda, I really think we should talk about last night."

She shook her head. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Are you scared I'm going to run away? Because I saw what he did, and I'm still here."

"Stop! Please, just stop!" Amanda sobbed.

He realized he had pushed her too much. "Amanda, I'm sorry. I can understand if you don't want to talk to me about it, but if somebody hurt you, you need to tell someone. I don't care who it is, just tell _someone_. Please. I just want to help you. I don't like seeing you in this much pain."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I wish I were stronger." Amanda said with a tear spilling over.

_How can I let a man who is old enough to be my father do this to me... again? I'm supposed to be strong. Fight Amanda, just fight._

Nick got out of bed, and walked over to Amanda, he wrapped her in a hug. "You are strong. And I know you know what the right thing to do is... whenever you're ready, it doesn't have to be today." He said, not wanting to push her.

"Thanks Nick." She said, and hugged him tighter.

They talked for a little, he avoided certain subjects after noticing her become silent when he mentioned certain things. They got ready for work, and headed out the door. Nick saw it as his responsibility to protect her now that he knew, even though he didn't know who it was, he would find out.

* * *

They arrived at the station, and Benson and Fin were the only other ones there. "Hey, where's Atlanta?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. They should be here." Benson said glancing at the time, then at the door.

"Oh, they do that. They probably stayed out late, and you're not writing their paychecks so, they don't care." Rollins said.

As soon as Rollins was seated at her desk, Clark, Brian, and Luke all came in together. Amanda rolled her eyes when she saw Clark coming straight at her desk. She pretended to act busy. He pulled up a chair next to her. She pretended not to notice. "Hey, you mind if I sit here?"

She ignored him, she could feel a huge lump in the back of her throat building up and couldn't talk. Clark noticed this, he sat down beside her. "Amanda, are you okay?" He asked, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." Was all she was able to say, and she scooted away from him.

"Don't what?" He asked, returning his hand back to her shoulder.

"Get your hand off me!" Amanda said, and pushed his hand away.

Then, Nick came over. He stood over Clark. "Keep your hands off Rollins."

Clark stood from his seat, and faced Nick. "What was that?"

"I said, keep your hands off Rollins. She asked you stop, now, stay away from her."

"Excuse me, you don't tell me what to do." Clark said, and took a step toward Nick.

Nick shoved him, and he stumbled backwards, but managed to catch his balance before falling. "I'm warning you now." Nick said, firmly.

When Clark regained his balance, he walked back toward Nick, and Nick was ready to fight. He was ready to give this guy what he deserved, but Amanda jumped between them. "Nick, Nick its fine. It's alright Nick, let it go." She said, and backed Nick away from Clark. She managed to get Nick to sit in his chair at his desk.

Clark looked at Benson. "Did you see that? Are you just going to let him do that to me?"

"Did I see what? Fin, did you see anything?" Benson asked.

"Naw, I didn't see anything." Fin said.

After the incident, Clark stormed off out of the precinct, and Benson pulled Nick in her office. "Was that really necessary?"

Nick didn't say anything, he just sat in a chair. He couldn't help but think about that morning, and the previous night when Amanda had basically told him she had been raped. And after what had just happen, Nick was convinced it was Clark.

"Hey, what's going on?" Benson said as she sat on the edge of her desk.

He knew he should tell Benson, but he didn't want to betray Amanda's trust like that. He shook his head. "I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Do you mean with Amanda?"

"I know something's going on, but she won't talk to me."

"She's not ready. And until she is, all we can do is let her know we're here for her, there's not much more we can do until she's ready."

"Yeah." Nick agreed.

Nick and Benson walked back into the squad room simultaneously with Clark. But Rollins was distracted when she saw a young girl walk in, looking lost. "Excuse me, Miss. Can I help you?" Rollins said as she walked over to the girl.

The girl nodded. "I-I... can we go somewhere more private?"

"Of course." Rollins said, and lead the girl into an available interrogation room. She sat across the table from the girl.

The rest of the squad gathered behind the mirror to watch, except Luke and Brian.

The girl shook her leg nervously as she sat in the chair. "I-I was uh, I was raped... in my sleep."

Clark heard those words, and he knew it was his case, he walked into the interrogation room before Benson was able to stop him. She didn't follow him in, she didn't want to overwhelm the victim, but she watched Clark closely. She suspected him of hurting Amanda in Atlanta, but had no idea he continued when he came in town.

Amanda looked over at the door quickly, and the girl jumped when she heard it close. Clark stood behind Rollins, making her uncomfortable. "What's your name?" Clark asked the girl, nicely.

"Hayleigh."

"Hello Hayleigh, I'm Captain Caleb Clark. Now can you tell us what happen?"

"I was just about to when..." She looked at Rollins, confused.

"It's okay, just pick up where you left off." Rollins said.

"I-I woke up... he was um... on top of me. I, um, I then, I..."

"It's okay take your time." Rollins said softly. She was shaking as much as Hayleigh was as she listened to the girl tell her story to a rapist.

"He, he put something on my mouth, and then I um, I passed out. I woke up, and I-I came straight here."

"Did you see him at all? Do you have any idea what he looked like? What his voice sounded like?" Clark asked.

Hayleigh shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Honey, how old are you?" Rollins asked.

"Seventeen."

Clark asked, "Would you consent to a rape kit? We could take you to the hospital right now."

"I-I don't... no."

"Hayleigh, this could be the difference of him being put behind bars, or attacking someone again." Clark said.

Hayleigh looked at Rollins. "Will you stay with me?"

"I'll be there if you need me." Rollins said.

"Okay." Hayleigh agreed. Then, Rollins followed Clark out of the room. She was still shaking terribly. Benson noticed.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I need to take her to the hospital."

Benson nodded. "I'll go with you."

"Its fine, I can go with Fin." Rollins said.

"I think she'd be more comfortable with two females." Benson said. Then, the three of them left for the hospital.

* * *

Rollins held Hayleigh's hand through the entire exam. She only had one flashback during the whole thing in which she was quickly brought out of when Hayleigh squeezed her hand. Neither had said a word throughout the exam. Amanda was shaking uncontrollably by the end as Hayleigh held her hand. "Have you done this before?" Hayleigh asked.

"Have I had the exam? No."

"No, have you been through it with someone before?"

"Yes, quite a few times actually."

"Then why are you shaking?"

Rollins eyes filled with tears. "I um, need to have the exam... soon." She said, and looked away. She couldn't look at the girl anymore. The words started to sink in. If she wanted to report, she would have to do it soon, but was it worth it? Or was it _something not worth pursuing_, like she had always told herself.

Hayleigh just nodded, she knew what she meant.

"Alright, that was it." The nurse said upon reentering the room.

* * *

Rollins walked out of the room, and joined Benson. "She doing alright?"

"Um, yeah. C-can I talk to you?"

"Sure, of course."

Amanda looked around, but there were too many people so, she pulled Benson in an empty hospital room.

"Rollins, I don't think we're supposed to go in here."

"Screw 'em. I need to talk to you." Rollins said, and took a seat in one of the chairs, and Benson did the same once she realized Rollins' become suddenly serious.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember when I told you something happen to me on the job?"

_Something happen to me on the job. It was part of the reason why I had to leave._

"Yes, I remember." Benson knew where this was going.

"It happen again." She paused for a long moment. "A few nights ago... Clark took me to his hotel room. I should've fought harder. I should've been more cautious." Tears flooded down her face, she tried to blink them away, but they fell to fast. "The next night, Brian joined... they, they raped me... again. Just like Atlanta... I wanna press charges."

Benson's heart shattered for Amanda. "None of this is your fault. Do you understand?" Amanda nodded. Benson was mad at herself for not knowing sooner that they hadn't stopped, but she was also shocked Amanda all of a sudden felt the need to press charges. She knew how emotionally draining it was. "Amanda, are you sure you're ready to press charges?"

Amanda nodded. "They're going to get away, but if they attack someone else, I'd never be able to live with myself." She was inspired by this seventeen-year-old who was able to come forward, and do what she had never been able to.

"They're not getting away. Alright? Did Luke ever hurt you?"

Amanda shook her head. "He knew what was going on, but he never said anything. Sometimes I would go over to his place in the middle of the night, after they left, and just cry. He never asked, and I never told... I've showered twice since they last... do you think... the evidence... would it be..."

"We won't know for sure, unless you do the rape kit."

Amanda nodded. "Alright." She couldn't believe what she had just agreed to.

They walked into the hallway. Benson got the attention of a nurse, and told her what was going on, and the nurse showed them to a room. Amanda changed into a hospital gown, and placed her clothes in bags even though, she told them she hadn't been wearing those on the night of either of the attacks. Once she was changed, Benson reentered the room. The longer they waited, the more Amanda's anxiety started to build up. She was shaking, and sweating, and her breathing started to become shallow.

Olivia held Amanda's hands in her own. "Amanda. It's okay... You're alright. It'll be fine. It _will_ take a while... but when it's over, you'll be glad you did it."

"Does it hurt?"

"I'm not gonna lie, it does, but you've already survived the worst of it. You can do this." Benson said, as she recalled when she had to have a rape kit done after her four days with Lewis.

The nurse entered the room. "Okay, let's get started."

Benson saw it as her cue to leave, but as she stood up Amanda grabbed her arm. "Please, don't go." She pleaded.

Benson sat back down. "I'll stay, as long as you want me to." Benson said, and she held Amanda's hand through the entire thing. They had come to the hospital so, Rollins could hold Hayleigh's hand through the exam. Benson didn't expect that she would be holding Amanda's hand through it all.

_Something WORTH pursuing._

* * *

**Please let me know if you liked this chapter or not! I want to know what your opinions are so, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry the update took a little longer than I had hoped. School just started, and if you follow me on Twitter, you probably already know, but a guy I knew committed suicide so, I haven't really been in the mood to write lately. Anyway, enough about me, here's the chapter!**

* * *

_Brian yanked her by the hair, she slightly opened her mouth at the force, and he..._

"Amanda, can you tell me how you came to be alone with them?" Benson asked when she noticed Amanda was starting to panic.

"What? Sorry." Amanda said with her heart still racing.

"How did Clark get you in his hotel?"

"I was drunk."

"That doesn't matter."

"The second time was at my apartment. I kept the sheets. I know you're thinking I'm stupid to let them do it to me again, after what already happen."

"I'm not thinking that at all. You didn't _let_ them, even if you didn't fight. It's because of fear, I know. Why do you think I let Lewis kidnap me twice?"

"Amelia." Amanda said quietly.

Then the nurse spoke up. "Okay, now I need you to relax your knees."

Amanda hadn't been paying much attention to the exam, but she knew what was next. The nurse was sitting at the end of her bed with her tools on a nearby tray. She started to panic. "No, no I'm done, this is over. I can't do _that_."

"Amanda, you need to do this, they need to pay for what they did to you. You're doing so good. You're almost done. It won't take that long." Benson reassured her.

Amanda trusted Benson more than anybody, and she knew Benson wouldn't lead her wrongly on this. She bit her lip. "You promise not to leave?"

"Not unless you tell me to." Benson said, and Amanda nodded. The nurse picked up the tool, and resumed with the exam.

_Amanda was laying on the bed with Clark hovering over her. She waited to feel him at her entrance, and finally he thrust into her, hard, and she threw up, aiming for the floor, but only half made it to the floor._

"Amanda, Amanda, it's okay... Amanda." Benson called.

"Sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay... It's okay." Benson said compassionately.

"I don't know, I just..."

"I know, you don't need to explain... I know." Benson said, trying to hold back her own tears. She hadn't thought anything could break Amanda, like they had. It was painful for her to watch a fellow detective fall apart in front of her.

The nurse finished the exam, and said, "I'm all done with the exam, I only have a few more questions, alright?" Amanda nodded, and the nurse continued. "Have you had consensual sex within five days of your assault?"

Amanda looked at Benson, and then she looked down. "I, um, I tried but... we never actually got that... we didn't."

"When was this?"

"Last night." Amanda said, barely audible.

"Okay, we're going to need his name so, we can rule him out as a suspect."

She looked at Benson, "Um, I um. I-I don't think he would... he wouldn't want me to... I shouldn't."

Benson was confused, she knew something was going on that Amanda didn't want her to know. "Would you like me to step out?"

Amanda nodded thinking maybe Nick could be the one to work that part of the case, and they could hide it from the squad a little longer, but she knew it would come out eventually. Once Benson left the room, the nurse asked her the question again. Amanda only said two words, "Nick Amaro."

* * *

After they left the hospital, Benson drove Amanda to her apartment so, Amanda could retrieve the sheets and clothing from the two nights. They walked into her apartment, and Amanda brought them over to Benson. She looked down as she handed them over in separate bags. "I hope you get them. Will it be enough? Do you think..."

"Look at me."

Amanda looked up with sad eyes and met the Sergeant's eyes.

"They will not get away with this. We are going to get them. Do you understand?"

Amanda nodded, and looked back down. "I have to tell the guys."

"Yeah. When you're ready." Benson said, not wanting to push Amanda any more than she already had for one day.

"Can we go to the station now?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure... and don't bother if the guys are there, you don't need to arrest them. I want this done right, I worked with them for four years in Atlanta. I can deal with them a few more days. I just want to make sure we have enough evidence first."

"I promise you we will do it right, and they will never see the light of day for the rest of their life."

"Thanks Liv." Amanda said.

* * *

When Amanda and Olivia arrived at the station, Nick informed them that Clark, Luke, and Brian had already left. Their shift had just ended and they wasted no time in leaving out of the station. Benson and Amanda went into Benson's office, and Amanda sat on the couch. "Could you call them in?"

"Sure." Benson said, and walked to the doorway of her office. She called them into her office. "Amaro. Fin." She called, them and then walked back into her office, and took a seat at her desk. Fin and Amaro followed her in and Amaro closed the door behind him. They picked up on the somber mood almost immediately.

"What's goin' on?" Fin asked.

Benson looked over at Amanda, and so did the guys. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Manda, what's going on?" Fin asked and took a seat next to her. Nick knew what was going on, and took the nearest seat to him. "Manda." Fin said.

Amanda looked to Benson before she began, and Benson gave her a slight nod. "There's a bigger reason why I was transferred from Atlanta... that I haven't told you... They didn't umm... treat me right. My captain... my partner... They would get drunk and get me drunk... and use it as an excuse... to umm, to rape me." Amanda broke down crying. Fin wrapped his arm gently around her. "It went on for two years in Atlanta. They haven't changed much." She said, barely able to finish, and uncontrollably shaking and sobbing into her hands. She was worried what Fin and Nick would do.

Fin said, "You know we're here to support you baby girl. No matter what."

"Thanks Fin." Amanda said, trying to show how grateful she was, but still not able to give him the thanks she thought he deserved.

Nick became infuriated. _She was supposed to be able to trust them. Her captain, and partner? How could they even think of doing something like that? There's no way they're getting away with this. _ He thought to himself. Then, Nick rose from his seat. "Let's go shoot these sons of bitches."

Fin rose as well. "I'm coming with you." Fin said, and they both stormed out of Benson's office. They were dead serious.

"I'll talk to them." Benson said, knowing it wasn't an empty threat, and headed out after Nick and Fin.

Nick and Fin grabbed their coats, and were heading out of the station when Benson caught up to them. "Hey. Hey, what are you doing?"

"We're just protecting Manda. Protect and serve, that's what we do."

"No. If you go kill them, you wouldn't be doing her any good. Because, two of the people she needs most right now, would go to jail, and they would win. So, I'd advise you as your Commanding Officer, to stay here."

They knew she was right. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Nick asked.

"CSU is already processing the rape kit, and her apartment. All we can do now is... wait for the arrest warrants, and the search warrant for Clark's hotel. Barba will take it to a judge as soon as the evidence comes through. Fin, why don't you canvas the hotel? Talk to his neighbors, maids, anyone who might have any idea of what happen in that room three nights ago."

"Got it Serg." Fin said, and went to complete the task he was assigned.

"Nick, talk to CSU, see where they are with the evidence." Benson said. After Nick left the station, Benson returned to her office. Amanda was lying on the couch when she entered. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Well, why don't you stay at my apartment? You've had a rough day. You need some rest." Benson offered.

Amanda just nodded. She knew CSU would be crowding her place by now, and it would be impossible for them to all be gone by tonight. "Thank you, Liv."

* * *

Nick arrived at the Forensic Lab, and was showed to one of the techs on Amanda's case. They introduced themselves, but Nick wasted no time after that. "What do you have for Amanda Rollins' case?"

"Not much is processed yet. But you are Nick Amaro, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm gonna need your DNA for exclusion."

"What?"

"She told us there is a possibility we could find your DNA on her"

"But we didn't... we never went that far."

"I understand, but your DNA is on her, therefore, we need to exclude you. Open up."

Nick followed her orders, but he couldn't help but think what would happen if the team found out. One of them would probably be transferred. His thoughts were making him frustrated. He wasn't mad at Amanda, he knew that it was only part of the procedure, and she had no choice but to tell them. He was mad at Clark and Brian, and every other person out there who had every laid a hand on someone in any type of forceful manner. He knew what the guys deserved, but knew the justice system couldn't give the justice that they deserved. He contemplated trying to go out and find Clark and Brian so he could shoot them, but he remembered Benson's words and shook that thought out of his mind. Amanda needs him right now, but what is he doing for her? Nothing. He's standing in a lab, waiting for them to confirm what they already know.

* * *

Benson brought Amanda to her apartment after picking Noah up from his daycare. It was moderately clean for not having any time to prepare beforehand. Of course, Noah's toys were spread all around the living room floor, and all the way into Noah's room, but other than that her apartment was clean. "Sorry about the mess."

"Oh, it's really not a big deal."

Olivia put Noah in the bouncer, and he played cheerfully. "Let me just change the sheets real quick." She said, and walked back to her room to change the sheets on her bed.

"No, it's fine. I can sleep on the couch." Amanda offered, but Olivia wouldn't hear of it. She quickly changed the sheets, then rejoined Amanda and Noah in the living room.

"You've had a long day. You can get some rest in my room, if you'd like. Towels and everything are all in the bathroom if you want to take a shower."

"I don't even know how to thank you."

"You don't have to."

Amanda smiled, and entered the bathroom to take a shower.

Benson played with Noah for a little, but she couldn't stop thinking about Nick and Fin. _What if Fin ran into Clark or Brian at the hotel? What if Nick never went to the lab? They could be out tracking them, holding a gun to Clark and Brian's heads right now. _That was it. She picked up her phone, and called Nick.

"_Hey, Liv. We get the warrant?_"

"Nick, where are you?" She could tell he wasn't at the lab.

"_In my car. Why? Is everything alright?_"

"Yeah. I was just worried about you. Don't do anything you're gonna regret."

_How did she know what I was thinking about?_ Nick thought. "_Don't worry. I'm good._"

"Okay. Just making sure."

"_Bye._"

They both hung up the phone.

Just then, as Nick was driving, he saw Brian, Luke, and Clark talking outside of a bar. Benson called Fin after she hung up. He told her he was on his way back to the station from the hotel. As he passed the bar he said, "_Hold on Liv. I gotta go._"

"Is everything alright?"

"_Dunno._" Fin said, and hung up. This made Olivia especially worried. She tried calling Nick, but he didn't answer. She thought about calling Luke, and she did, but he didn't answer either.

* * *

Nick stood outside the bar with Clark, Brian, and Luke. They were now at the backdoor, so nobody would see them. Nick wanted to beat the crap out of them, but he also wanted to shoot them in the head, make sure they would never hurt Amanda again. He didn't know which he would do, but it was too late now. He had to choose. There was no going back now.

* * *

**So did you like it? Please leave me a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Nick stood face to face with Brian, Clark, and Luke. He didn't care about Luke, he had never done anything to hurt Amanda. He had his eyes trained on Clark and Brian. They knew something was up, but they tried to play it off like it was nothing. "Hey, Amaro, right? Whatcha doing here?" Clark asked.

This infuriated Nick more. He knew he should walk away, he knew this was wrong, but he didn't want them to think they could get away with what they had done. "Nick. Nick." He heard coming from behind him. It was Fin. "C'mon man, let's go." But Nick didn't move. "C'mon." He tried again.

"Hey, y'know, while we're all here, why don't we get a drink or something?" Clark suggested.

Nick and Fin were both caught off guard by this. They couldn't believe how oblivious he seemed to the entire situation. "You think I'm going to have a drink with my girlfriend's rapists!?" Nick blurted out. The words left his mouth before he could stop them, and he immediately regretted it. Fin grabbed Nick's arm thinking he was about to attack them.

"What are you talking about?" Clark acted confused.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"Nick. Nick." Fin tried to get his attention.

"What's going on?" Luke asked, honestly confused.

"Nothin' Nick, c'mon." He pulled Nick away. "Sorry, he thought you were somebody else. Wrong Caleb." Fin said before walking Nick back to his car. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted.

"They think they can get away with hurting Amanda like that."

"That's the idea. We let them think that, and once the evidence comes in, we nail 'em. They won't have a fighting chance in hell." Fin said, then his phone rang, it was Olivia. "Hey boss."

"_Fin. Where are you? Is everything alright?_"

"Yeah, it's cool. It's all good."

"_I just got a call, and we got the search warrant signed for the hotel. I want both of you over there. CSU will be there processing the scene, but I want you there as well. Keep an eye on them, and make the arrest when Clark and Brian arrive, if they're not already there. Got that?_"

"Got it Serg. We're on our way there now."

Nick remembered what he had said to Clark about him raping his girlfriend. "Look, Fin, about what I said to Clark..."

"I didn't hear nothin'."

"Thanks."

* * *

She hung up the phone, she didn't ask where they were or what was going on. She hoped if they had screwed something up, they would be able to work it out before she had to know about it. She continued to play with Noah who was in his bouncer. Amanda came out of the bathroom with her soaked hair thrown up in a bun. She took a seat on the couch, but shortly after she found herself sliding down, and eventually lying on her back. "Amanda, I'm sure the bed would be a lot more comfortable for you."

"No, this is fine, really."

"No, it isn't. Amanda. I'm not going to let this go." She said.

Amanda slowly got up, and dragged herself into the Sergeant's bedroom, and landed herself on the bed. There was no point in fighting Olivia on this one. She knew how stubborn she could be when she wanted to. She laid on the bed for a while, staring at the ceiling before finally drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Fin and Amaro were at the hotel, they watched as the CSU collected the evidence. Luckily for them, the hotels were not cleaned every day, most of the evidence from the attack was still in the hotel. The bed sheets were still the same, and had lots of fluids, with only a very small red stain. The stain was hardly even noticeable. There were other stains on the carpet beside the bed, and at the head of the bed from the vomit. Clark didn't bother calling for someone to clean it all up. He didn't want to draw attention to it, and plus he liked the memories it brought him.

Luke and Brian's room was a different story. Their room was spotless. There was absolutely no trace of Amanda being in there at all. Mostly because she was never in there.

They watched CSU work for about five hours before Clark, Brian, and Luke finally came to the hotel. It was evident they had had quite a bit to drink. Fin knew they had to arrest them before they realized what was going on, and had a chance to react. He stood behind Brian and let Amaro take Clark. "Brian Nichols, Caleb Clark, you're under arrest."

"On what charge?" Brian slurred.

"Multiple counts of rape." Fin said.

"Rape?" Clark acted surprised. "That Hayleigh and Aaryn girl? Check their rape kits, it wasn't us. Y'all are crazy."

"Was that a confession? Because, we weren't talking about them. Remember that detective girl? Yeah, she told us what you did to her." Nick said as he cuffed Clark a little tighter than normal.

"What are you talking about? Why aren't you arresting Sheffield?" Clark asked.

"He didn't rape anyone." Amaro blurted. Brian remained silent but Clark acted like this was so surprising to him, and denied everything.

Luke stood watching this all happen in front of him. He knew exactly what was going on. He was able to piece it all together, with all those nights Amanda came over crying to him, and the way she acted around them. He knew she tried to hide it, but Luke was able to tell something went on between them. She used to be sort of clingy to Luke at work, but only because he was the only person she could trust. That was how the rumor started that the two of them were going out. Luke was glad she was finally getting her long-overdue justice that she deserved. He wanted to help her back in Atlanta, but what could he do? She never told him what was happening, and he didn't want to ask. Even so, Clark was his boss, and if he was wrong, or if Amanda refused to talk, he would be fired without a doubt. He knew he needed to help with this case, and he followed them outside to their cars. "Hey, mind if I ride with y'all?"

"Get in." Nick said.

* * *

_She was crying on her own bed, they were both cheering each other on. Brian took his place by her entrance again, and rubbed her outer thigh. He laughed when she flinched, and entered her mercilessly. She could feel hot liquid pouring from him, inside her. She cried underneath him as his weight held her down, and prevented her from fighting back. She tried fighting back, she tried screaming._

Benson was sleeping on the couch when she heard Amanda's screams coming from her room. Noah was also woken up by her screams and started screaming from his room as well. She jumped up immediately, and rushed to Amanda's side. "Amanda. Amanda. Wake up... it's just a dream, wake up." She said, and shook her a little before she opened her eyes. She opened her eyes wide. The room was dark. She had fallen asleep when it was still light out so, she hadn't thought to leave the light on. She felt a hand on her shoulder, but she couldn't see whose it was.

"No! Stop! Get off me!" She screamed.

"Amanda, it's me, it's Olivia. It's okay. You're safe."

Her eyes finally adjusted, and she saw Olivia there with worry painted on her face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to... I'm sorry." She hid her face in her hands.

"It's okay. Don't apologize. Amanda, I understand what you're going through, and I'm here to help you through it."

Amanda nodded. "You should go check on Noah." She said, hearing the infant wailing.

Olivia went to check on Noah. She picked him up, and started bouncing with him in her arms. "Shhh, it's okay, go back to sleep baby boy. Shhh." She calmed him, and he fell asleep in her arms within only a couple minutes. She laid him back in his crib, and rejoined Amanda. "Are you okay?"

Amanda looked down. "Yeah, sorry I woke up you up, and Noah."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Try to get some rest." She said, and started heading out the door. "I'll leave the light on?"

Amanda nodded. "Thank you."

Olivia just smiled, and laid back down on the couch.

* * *

Nick and Fin along with Luke locked up Clark and Brian for the night. They decided to leave the interrogating for the morning when they weren't so tired, and Clark and Brian weren't so wasted. They went home after securing the men behind bars.

* * *

_She opened her eyes to see Clark over her. He had her arms pinned above her head, and his legs straddled hers. He leaned down for a kiss. He kissed her on the lips, then moved to her neck. He started grinding his body against hers. She could feel his hairy and sweaty chest moving along her naked body. She felt like she was going to be sick. Then, she felt the warm bile creeping up her throat, it was coming. She jerked her body up so, she could hopefully make it on the floor._

She jerked awake. Frozen, in the bright room. She was quickly able to come to the conclusion it was only a nightmare, but still she couldn't move. She lay in her bed frozen with wide eyes, hoping exhaustion would take over because, she was too scared to close her eyes. She finally brought herself to look over at the clock beside the bed. 2:36 am. It had only been two hours since the last time she woke up. She was so exhausted she wanted to fall back asleep, but at the same time, she knew she would have another nightmare again. She finally got herself to move out of the bed, as she was still scared from the nightmare. She decided she would go into the kitchen and make herself some tea. She tried to be quiet, but Benson still woke up. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

Olivia pulled herself off the couch. "It's fine. I don't mind." She said, and sat at the counter. She really didn't mind. She understood what Amanda was going through. She had just gone through something similar, and she knew how much it meant to her all the times Cassidy stayed up with her when she couldn't sleep, and he never got annoyed. It meant a lot to Olivia, and she wanted to be able to do the same for Amanda.

They stayed up talking for the rest of the night. Then, finally it was morning.

* * *

Luke had stayed in the cribs for the night since, his hotel was being searched by the CSU. They all arrived at the station surprisingly early, all anxious to get with the case. Benson and Fin talked to the guys while, Nick had to look through all the pictures and the evidence from the rape kit.

It killed him to go through everything, but he knew he had to, or their secret would be out. He looked at all the pictures the nurse had taken, none of it had been much of a surprise to him. He had seen it that night. The bruises on her hit him hard. He had seen them that night, but he didn't say anything. He assumed she had got them while she was wrestling with a suspect, or something. He didn't imagine something like that could happen to Amanda. He had to take many brakes while going through it, but he eventually got through. There wasn't much there that he didn't know. There were no fluids on her, she had washed them all away in the two showers she had taken. The bruises, he had seen them all before. The other injuries, the scrapes on her knees, he had seen those too.

_Something worth pursuing._

* * *

**So, please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I really what to know your opinions, and if there's something you would like to see, I'd like to know and I'll try to add it in. I would really appreciate it if you would just take a couple seconds to leave me a review, I love reading them, and they really help me write the next chapter. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter! This chapter ties it up with the other case, so it takes a small break from Amanda's case in the middle, but this will be it for the other case. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter!**

* * *

They were all at the station working diligently on Amanda's case while, Amanda sat at Benson's apartment alone. She had offered to watch Noah, but Olivia thought it would be too much of a burden. Plus, she didn't want Noah to be in the apartment if Amanda were to have a violent flashback. But, of course she didn't tell Amanda that. Now, she was in the interrogation room along with Fin, and Clark. Luke was out arresting Hayleigh's rapist.

"So, what have you and your boys been doing for the past three nights? I hear you've been busy." Benson said, circling the table.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He acted surprised.

"Don't play dumb. We have your DNA, because unlike Atlanta, New York actually processes the rape kits without a five year delay. We also got the results from Hayleigh's rape kit... already."

"Lemme tell you, you really lucked out. I was ready to collar you for all those too." Fin added.

"Y'all are crazy. You know that? I don't know where you're getting your information, but it sure as hell ain't the truth."

"We have a pretty reliable source. It's called forensics. Give it up. Your buddy, Brian, has already turned on you. He's waiting for the ADA, so he can make a deal." Benson said.

"That's not possible. He may be guilty, but I am not."

"Dontchu get it? We have the evidence to put you away for life. Now, it'd make it easier on you if you confessed, but hey, they shouldn't take it easy on you anyway." Fin said.

"Okay. Okay. I never raped anyone. She told me she wanted it."

Benson was disgusted that he would even try to use that as an excuse. "What part told you she wanted it? The part where she cried, or said 'no, stop,' or maybe trying to run away, or push you off. That's how you can really tell, right?"

"It was the part where she kissed me."

"She kissed you, huh? While you held her head in place, and forced it on her..." She faded out, thinking of something else. Lewis... Harris... It was too familiar to her. She could feel herself going back, them kissing her, holding her head, being unable to move away.

"You okay?" Fin asked, noticing Benson.

She quickly snapped out of it. "Yeah, fine." She took a deep breath before she continued.

* * *

Benson, Fin, and Barba were in the other interrogation room with Brian and his lawyer, he was ready to talk. They had a deal in place, and all that was left was for Brian to tell what happen.

"I'll admit I did wrong, but Caleb, he took this to another level. The first time, I didn't want to, but Caleb convinced me. He told me he would promote me if I went along. That wasn't true. He used it as blackmail. I didn't want to be a part of it, but I had to be." Brian continued, and as he went his story became less and less believable.

Finally, Benson stopped the recording. "Yeah, why don't you tell the truth? You do know the deal is only good if you tell the truth."

Brian whispered to his lawyer, and then he nodded as if he was ready. They started the tape once again, and Brian gave his statement. "We all had a lot to drink one night. It was a tough case. We all took a cab back to Caleb's. Luke had someone pick him up. We drank a little more at his place. Amanda." He smiled at the thought. "She said she couldn't drink anymore, then she went in his bedroom, and laid on his bed. We both knew what that meant. We went in there, she was almost passed out. We started doing her, and she asked us what we were doing. We said 'you.'" He was amused by this and laughed. "There was really only one point she told us to stop. She started crying, I felt bad, but she was so good, so right. I couldn't stop, and neither could Caleb."

Benson thought she would be sick, and excused herself from the room. Brian watched her leave, and said, "But I'm not done..."

"Continue." Barba said. The case was getting to him to, but he never let on. He always portrayed a professional attitude no matter how much it was eating him up on the inside.

"We did this quite a few times. She loved it, or she wouldn't've gone with us. I couldn't get enough of her. She was such a fighter, I loved it."

Fin felt his stomach turning, he couldn't take any more of this guy telling all the sick things he did to his partner. "You're one sick son of a bitch." He said, and stormed out.

_Something worth pursuing._

* * *

When Fin came out of the interrogation room, Luke had come back with the suspect, and Benson was talking to Amanda on the phone. "Are you okay? ... Yeah. ... Alright, we have them in custody, maybe see if you can get a couple hours of sleep. You sound exhausted. ... Okay, see you when I get off. Bye."

"How she doin'?" Fin asked.

"She'll be okay, Fin. She just needs a little time, but she'll be okay." She said placing a hand on Fin's shoulder.

"Take care of her, Liv."

"I will." Benson assured him, then Luke walked up to them to deliver the information he had on the other case.

"Hey, guys. We just brought in our suspect, Michael Jameson. He seems willing to cooperate, I think we should talk to him before he changes his mind." Luke suggested.

"Yeah, you and Fin go ahead, I'm gonna go check up on Nick." Benson said, and they parted. Nick was just finishing looking over everything when, Benson walked in. "How's the case looking?"

"We got them. Their DNA is on her sheets, her clothes. Her injuries are consistent... with them um..." He drew in a shaky breath. "Assaulting her."

"Okay... its good we have a strong case. You should take a break. Fin and Luke are going to talk to a suspect. We could go over there, and get a break from this." She said, and started heading out the door.

Nick didn't move, he just thought about something that had been on his mind since the night he went to her apartment. He didn't want to ask Olivia because, he wasn't sure how she would take it, but he decided to anyway. "Liv. What's she going through? I want to understand, I know I can never fully understand, but I just want to be able to be there, and she won't talk to me."

"Give her time. She had a rough night last night, she's having a hard time sleeping, nightmares, flashbacks, it's PTSD. She'll get through, and if she needs you, she'll let you know. As long as, you make it clear you'll always be there. There's not really much more you can do."

Nick nodded, and walked to the interrogation rooms, and Olivia followed.

Fin sat across the table from the suspect, he looked him dead on in the eye. The suspect, Michael Jameson was fidgeting in his seat. He was nervous, scared, he knew he had been caught. He was young, in his twenties, but he looked younger, and had short blonde hair swept to the side.

"You don't look like the kinda guy that needsa go around raping women. What's your deal?" Fin asked.

"You have no idea." Michael said.

"What don't I have an idea about?" Luke asked.

"What those girls put me through every day."

"I'm sure it can't be worse than what you do to them."

"Every time I'm about to do it with a girl. They see my little... thing, and they change their mind. So, I thought, if it's so little, I can do it while their sleeping, and they wouldn't notice. Right? You would think. Right? I did it the first time for revenge, but I never got caught, no one noticed. And if no one ever notices, then I'm not hurting anyone. Right? I swear, I'll stop now that someone got hurt."

"It doesn't work like that. How many girls have there been?" Luke asked.

"I stopped counting after five. Probably about twenty or so. I don't remember."

Fin and Luke were in shock at the number. Fin then asked, "So, whydga move?"

"I thought the cops in Atlanta were on to me, so I moved."

"I'm gonna be honest with you, I'm an honest guy, if you would've stayed in Atlanta, we probably never would've caught you. So, thank you for moving to New York."

* * *

As soon as Benson got off work that day, she headed straight to her apartment, after picking up Noah. When she got to her apartment Amanda was on the couch waiting, and jumped when she came in. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Benson apologized.

"No, I knew it was you. Um, I um, I want to go home." She said, hoping not to offend Olivia, after all she had done for her.

"Amanda, you know you're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"Yeah, I know. I just need to get back, try to make everything normal."

"Okay, I'll take you."

* * *

Amanda, Olivia, and Noah arrived at Amanda's apartment. They saw the place that had been left in ruins by CSU, and they just stood and stared at the place for a few moments. Olivia helped Amanda clean up the apartment, and the place was looking decent after some minutes. Amanda was a little worked up because, the arraignment was the next day, but she felt confident they wouldn't make bail. But, if they did, she told herself she wouldn't let them take any more from her than they already had. She would continue to live her life as she always had. They were out there before, and this would be no different.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about tomorrow, but it'll be fine."

"They're not getting away with it."

"I know. Thank you, for everything, Liv." Amanda said. They talked for a few moments, and Benson kept asking Amanda if she was sure she would be okay. Amanda assured her every time that she was, and was eventually left in the apartment alone.

It was dead silence. She stood in the kitchen for a while, then walked to her bedroom. She was determined to not let them control her anymore. She crawled into her bed, making sure to leave the light on in case she was lucky enough to sleep for that long without any interruptions. She didn't wake up for five hours, which was now her new record. It was midnight when she finally woke up, and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't fall back asleep. She wanted to talk to someone, but she didn't want to bother anyone. She thought about calling Olivia, but she felt she had already done so much for her, and she didn't want to ask for more. She thought about calling Nick, but he would get too worried, and probably end up coming over to her apartment, and same with Fin. Then, she thought about Luke. Maybe she could call him, he had never minded before when she woke him up in the middle of the night. He would listen to her, and wouldn't think about coming over. She decided to call him.

"_Sheffield._" She heard the tired voice on the other line.

"Hey. Sorry, I woke you up. Didn't I?"

"_I don't mind. What's going on?_"

"I can't sleep. I've been meaning to thank you."

"_For what?_"

"For everything. Everything you did for me in Atlanta, and everything you're doing for me now. You never hurt me, you didn't push me, and you let me figure things out on my own. I just wanted to thank you for being there when I had nobody. Okay. I'm gonna go back to bed." She said suddenly feeling awkward about what she was saying.

"_Okay. Goodnight._" Luke said, and they both hung up. That was one thing she always liked about Luke, he never asked questions. Amanda laid in her bed, and eventually fell asleep for another three hours. This nightmare was different. It wasn't her being attacked, it was the trial. He had been released on his own recognizance, and was chasing her down the street except, she couldn't run, her feet wouldn't move, only in slow motion. He grabbed her, and she started screaming, and finally woke herself up, screaming. She was crying, sweating, breathing hard, and shaking when she finally woke up. When she finally realized it wasn't a dream, she turned over in her bed, and cried into her pillow. She didn't want to live like this. She felt so ashamed of how pathetic she thought she was acting, and just wanted to get _one_ night of sleep.

After a while, she looked over at the clock, 3:16 AM. With her tear-soaked face she picked up her phone and called Nick. As much as she didn't want to bother him, she needed to hear him, she needed him to tell her everything would be okay, and he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

"_Hey, Amanda, are you okay?_" He asked, obviously checking who it was before he answered the call.

"Hey. I'm fine, I just wanted to talk to you."

"_You know I'm always here, whenever you need me._"

"Thanks. That means more than you know."

* * *

**Please review! I want your opinions for this chapter! It means a lot when you take the time to review my story so, please make my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8! Picking up right where I left off...**

* * *

Amanda became silent, and Nick continued the conversation. "Are you having trouble sleeping?" He asked nicely, still wondering why she was calling at 3:15 in the morning.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to talk to you. You know, if you don't want to be with me, I understand. I mean I lied to you about Atlanta, and I can understand if you don't want to look at me, I mean I don't want to either..."

"Amanda, where is this coming from? Of course I want to be with you. There is nothing they did, or could ever do that could change that." He started to worry about her. He had no idea where this was coming from, especially calling him in the middle of the night to tell him that? It didn't seem right.

"Okay. I was just wondering..."

"Are you still at Liv's?"

"No, uh, I went back to my apartment."

"Do you want me to come over? I'm not going to sleep anyway."

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry I woke you up. I guess... I just..." She trailed off in her thoughts.

"Amanda?"

"What?" She said, and then she realized she didn't finish her sentence.

"What were you going to say?"

"I don't know..."

"Okay. Um..." He debated whether or not he should go over to her apartment. He thought for a little, but he quickly came to the conclusion that she needed someone. She called him so, obviously she wanted someone to be with her, or she wouldn't have called. "I'm gonna come over. Okay? I can't sleep either so, at least we could keep each other company."

"Okay." She didn't object. She originally didn't want him to come over, but after hearing his voice, all she wanted was to be in his arms.

* * *

Nick arrived at her apartment, and called her before he knocked at the door, being extra cautious not to startle her. When she answered the door, he walked in, and they hugged immediately. He could tell she had had a rough night. Nick closed the door, and they sat on the couch together. "Do you want to talk?"

"Not really. I'm just glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here."

They were sitting on the couch together, and Amanda reached for the remote, and turned on the TV. She laid with her head on his chest, felling his arms wrap around her. She felt safe, he always made her feel safe. Eventually, after only a couple minutes, she fell asleep in his arms.

Nick was watching the TV when, he looked down at Amanda, and saw she was asleep. He turned off the TV, and decided he would try to get a couple more hours of sleep as well. He closed his eyes, and they both fell asleep until the morning.

Amanda couldn't believe how well she slept that night. She was actually able to get through the rest of the night without any nightmares. "Hey." Nick said when he saw Amanda was awake, still holding her in his arms.

"Hey."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Thank you." She said, she was so grateful she had Nick, and that he had come over that night.

* * *

It was the day of the arraignment, and the entire squad was there to support Amanda. Olivia, Nick, Fin, and even Luke was there. It made Amanda feel a lot better knowing she had all of them on her side, and relieved some of the stress the arraignment had added. When it was time for the arraignment to start, the squad made their way into the courtroom. Nick took a seat next to Amanda with Olivia on the other side. Fin sat behind her, keeping his hand on her shoulder, and Luke sat next to Fin. Barba took his place in the court along with everyone else.

The judge sat in her chair, in the front of the court as she watched everyone take their places. Once everyone was in place she began.

Normally, Amanda would not be that worked up over an arraignment, but after her nightmare, she feared the exact thing would happen, that did in the nightmare. If either of them made bail, there is no telling what they would do. A lot can happen between arraignment and the actual trial, take William Lewis as an example. He raped and tortured Alice Parker in her own home, and evidently gave her a heart attack. Amanda feared the same thing would happen if they were out, but she didn't let herself think too much into it. Her team kept reassuring her they wouldn't get out, and she believed them. She trusted them.

"Not guilty." Amanda heard coming from Caleb Clark. It brought her out of her thoughts. It disgusted her and the entire squad that he thought he could actually get away with what he had done. She dazed off again, until the judge decided on bail.

"He is from Georgia, he is a huge flight risk." Barba argued.

"He is a highly honored, and respected member of law enforcement. He has no criminal record."

"I have to agree. Bail is granted at five hundred thousand dollars."

"Your honor he assaulted a NYPD officer." Barba started, but the judge cut him off.

"That's for the jury to decide, court is adjourned." She said, and Amanda jumped at the sound of her gavel.

Everyone looked over to Amanda with sympathetic eyes. "It's-It's fine. It's okay. They'll be put away soon enough." She said, trying her best to be strong. She wasn't feeling strong at all. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to curl up into a little ball in her apartment and die. She didn't want to have to live in fear for the next few months, knowing Clark was in New York, and knowing he had nowhere to go, but wherever she was. She had been terrified for the past couple days that they would come after her, and she hated how weak it made her feel. On the outside, she took a deep breath, and nodded in acceptance.

_Something happen to me on the job._

* * *

Brian's trial had gone exactly the same way. Bail was set at five hundred thousand dollars, but he had nobody. Neither one of them did, at least not in New York. All their friends were in Atlanta, and it gave Amanda hope, that they may not get out on bail. Unless... Luke. She turned to him. "If you post their bail, I swear to god I will cut your balls off!" She yelled at him.

Luke was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "I would never do that to you."

"To hell you wouldn't! Clark is your boss! You would do anything for him!" She yelled, getting more worked up.

Olivia took her by the arm. "Come on, Amanda, let's go. Come on." She said, and walked her to the car.

* * *

Amanda was right about Brian. He never made bail.

Clark on the other hand, was released until trial. As soon as Amanda got back to her apartment, and sent everyone home, she got word Clark was out on bail. No one knew who got him out, but they suspected it was Luke. As soon as everyone heard the news, they called Amanda, but she didn't want everyone to come over. She had a long conversation with Olivia, and Amanda finally convinced her not to come over, by promising she would have one of the guys stay with her. After that, Fin called. They had a good conversation. It made her feel a lot better, she hadn't really talked to Fin a whole lot since she had told him what happen. "Hey, Fin."

"_Hey, Manda. How are you holdin up?_"

"I'm no Benson, but I'll be fine." She remarked.

"_Manda, you know you don't have to do that with me right? You better be tellin me the truth. I don't want you holdin back, sayin you're trying to protect me. I can take it._"

"I will be fine, I will. Fin, I just need some time. I'll call you if I need anything. Alright?"

"_Call me in the morning, and let me know you're alright._"

"Okay. I can do that. Thank you, Fin."

"Welcome, baby girl." Fin said, and they both hung up the phone, but it wasn't long before she was on the phone with Nick.

Nick offered to come over, and it wasn't long before, he was knocking at her door. She let him in, and closed the door behind him. He wrapped her in a hug, and she cried on his shoulder. "I'm not gonna let him get to you. You're safe. He's not gonna hurt you." Nick comforted. Amanda pulled back from his embrace, and looked up at him, and he wiped the tears from her face. "I won't let him hurt you."

"Nick, you don't get what it's like! Being scared to walk out of your house because, he's probably waiting for you! Being scared to go to sleep because, you don't know if he'll be in the room when you wake up, or if it will be just another nightmare! You don't know the fear, the pain! The pain that hurts so bad, you would rather die, than to go through it again, than to have to live with this much fear! To have your weaknesses bigger than your strengths! It's hell!" Amanda cried. She started sobbing, and Nick took her into his arms.

His heart shattered for Amanda. He too felt so weak in that moment, knowing there was little more he could do to help her with the inner battle she was fighting. He knew she was taking this hard, but he never realized the amount of pain her mind was causing her every second. He wished he could make it better, tell her it would be okay, and make her believe him. For the moment, all he did was hold her in his arms.

* * *

The next morning, Nick was still sleeping when Amanda woke up. She picked up her phone to call Fin, but it started ringing in her hand. The number was unknown. "Hello?" She answered, stepping into the other room.

"_Hey, Amanda, how's it going?_"

A shiver ran down her spine as she immediately recognized the voice as Clark's. "I'm fine. What do you want?"

"_You know what I want. Meet me at our little place at ten tonight. Don't keep me waiting._"

She swallowed a huge lump in her throat. She knew he was meaning the bar. Where else would he know around here? She didn't respond though, she couldn't. "_Bye Amanda._" She heard from the other end, then the phone went dead. Amanda wasn't sure what to do, she was scared, but she knew Clark, and she knew he wouldn't be able to do anything if she didn't go, and stayed with Nick the entire day. She walked back into the room, and saw Nick was awake.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"Oh, it was just a sales call." She lied. She decided to keep this from the team, and pretended that phone call never happen.

"Come here, I can see you're shaking."

"The number was blocked, I thought it was Clark. I'm sorry." She said, walking over to Nick.

* * *

Amanda didn't hear from Clark again after that. She never told anyone about the phone call. He didn't threaten her if she were to not show up, so she didn't see a point in going, she didn't feel threatened.

It had been five months Clark had been out on bail, and no contact with Amanda as far as everyone knew. They were glad he was keeping his distance, and not trying to hurt her again. Amanda was back at work, and her nightmares had decreased immensely, and the ones she did have weren't nearly as violent as they had been before. All up until this one night. She had gone to her apartment by herself while, Nick was still out working a case.

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

_I'm lying in my bed, when suddenly I'm woke up by this hand covering my mouth. No, no wake up! Wake up! _No, this isn't a dream. I'm not waking up. No, this isn't happening. Why is Clark on top of me? No. No. Why can't I scream? _That's because, it's only a dream. Wake yourself up. If this is a dream, how come I feel him? He's looking at me with those cold, hard eyes, letting me know he's going to be showing me no mercy. All I can hope is that I'll wake up. _No, I am awake, all I can hope is that Nick gets here in time to notice something is wrong.

He smacks me. I can feel the pain, I think, _but it goes numb too quickly to be real._ I try to scream again, but it's muffled by Clark. _What's happening? I need to wake up. I need to wake up. _I start sobbing uncontrollably, _doing anything to try to wake myself up from this nightmare. _

He leans over me and whispers in my ear. "Did you miss me? _I missed you._"_ Why can't Nick just come here? _My head is _spinning._

* * *

**So, what do you think? Did you like that chapter? Please take a couple seconds to leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter nine! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Amanda finally blacked out after contemplating for a few more minutes if it was a dream or not, without coming to any real conclusion. When she woke up, she knew she was awake, but it was still unclear to her as to whether or not it had been a nightmare. As soon as she opened her eyes, she knew.

Amanda's eyes slowly blinked open, and she found herself in a hotel room. It seemed strange to her, she thought if Clark were to kidnap her, he wouldn't take her to a hotel, with people in it, with a window. Her team would find her, it'd be the first place they'd check. She tried to sit up on the bed, but her arms were duct taped to the bed, and it made it impossible. Her mouth was duct taped shut, and she realized Clark knew what he was doing, and escaping wouldn't be as easy as she had originally imagined. The door to the hotel room opened, and Amanda's heart started racing. She was hoping to see Nick, or Olivia, or Fin, really anyone but Clark. Her heart sank to her stomach when she saw Clark walking through the door. He walked up to her. "Hey my pretty little princess. How are you?"

Amanda tried to talk, to scream, but the tape prevented her from doing so. Clark noticed this. "If you scream, I will shoot. Do you understand?"

Amanda nodded, and Clark ripped the tape from her mouth. She let out a loud scream, hoping someone, anyone would hear her. Clark quickly covered her mouth with his hand, and held her gun up to her chin, forcing her head up, and her eyes straight into his. "Next time, I won't hesitate, you got that?"

Amanda nodded, with tears in her eyes. He pulled back his hand, and she screamed again. He placed his hand over her mouth, and silenced the scream. He dug his gun into her chin even harder, and she could barely breathe. "You shut up, or I'll end it. Three strikes and you're out." Clark removed his hand, but kept his gun in place; limiting Amanda's air supply, enabling her from screaming.

"What makes you so sure I want to live? After everything you've done. What makes you think that?" She chocked. Clark realized his threats would do no good if she had lost the will to live. He didn't want to kill her, he just wanted to be there with her. She had acted like he was a monster, and everyone had believed her, and no one would even listen to him anymore. They wouldn't even give him the benefit of a doubt. He had lost his authority over her, and he didn't like that. If everyone wanted to treat him like he was some kind of a monster, he was going to show them what a monster was, and how wrong they were about him. He had nothing to lose, his life was already going to be taken away from him. Clark placed a new piece of duct tape over her mouth, and brought the gun away from her face. He took off his belt. "Let's not keep you waiting." He said with a smile. "I know you're probably really anxious."

Amanda shook her head as tears flooded down into her hair. He pulled down his pants and boxers, and climbed on the bed. He held her feet from kicking him, then busted open her pajama top, popping all the buttons from her shirt. He started touching her, and feeling all around. Amanda cringed at his touch, and sunk herself deeper into the mattress to try to avoid him, but it was inevitable. He stuck his hand down her pajama bottoms, and she tried to scream, tried to get away, but she couldn't. Amanda cried uncontrollably, and he pulled her PJ bottoms, and underwear down to her ankles in one solid motion.

* * *

Everybody was in the squad room, well, Amaro, Benson, and Fin were there. Luke had gone back to Atlanta, and Amanda was supposed to be there in the squad room, but she wasn't. Nick got worried, and called her cell. He hung up his phone frustrated after getting her voice mail... again. "She's not answering her phone. Liv, I'm worried about her."

Olivia nodded. "Go by her place, if she doesn't answer, call me."

Nick nodded, and left.

When he got to her apartment, he knocked at her door, but there was no answer. He tried the doorknob, assuming it would be locked, but to his amazement, it wasn't. That was when he knew something was wrong. She had never left her door unlocked, even before Clark. Well, ever since Nick had known her, she had always kept her door locked. He called Liv as he walked into her apartment. He searched her place while he waited for Benson to answer. "She's not here. Clark has her." He said, trying to remain calm, but his insides were screaming, he wanted to find Clark, and beat his ass to death right then and there, but he couldn't, even though he knew he would enjoy every last moment of it.

The rest of the squad joined him only a few minutes later, and they searched Amanda's apartment. They found nothing. They brought in CSU, and they collected some samples, but they didn't really find anything. This had pushed them all to their breaking point. They were all about to snap, and they knew it had to be Clark. They didn't need any evidence, they were going to arrest him.

* * *

Amanda's face was soaked with tears as he moved himself all over her, on the inside, and out. She wanted to die now more than she had ever wanted to before. She tried to do anything to make him mad, everything she could think of, but he was so into it he didn't _seem_ to notice hardly anything. He noticed, but he didn't care.

When he was all finished, he put his pants back on, and covered her back up with her shirt, and gently pulled her pajama bottoms back up. He kissed her on the forehead before heading out. "They should be at my hotel any time now, I can't let them know I've been with you." He said, and then he was gone.

Amanda was left alone in the bright hotel room. Her breathing was still short and irregular. She felt like she was running out of air because of her mouth being duct taped. She was eventually able to slow her breathing, and remain semi-calm. She couldn't see out the windows, but she knew it was morning time. She lay in the bed, hoping, thinking, maybe a maid, or somebody would come in and find her. She didn't _want_ anyone to have to find her, the thought of someone coming in while she lay there, so vulnerable, so helpless, it made her sick. She hoped to be able to break free, and get out on her own. So, she tried pulling at the tape. She didn't think duct tape was _that_ strong, but he had really taped her up good.

_It was part if the reason why I had to leave. _

He used duct tape instead of handcuffs because, it wouldn't leave as noticeable marks on her wrists, and he may be able to say she wasn't tied up, if everything went perfectly. Clark was smart, he had worked SVU for a very long time, and over the years he had learned all the little tricks. Amanda finally stopped fighting when, her shirt slipped, and her left breast was uncovered. She cried, wishing someone would find her, as much as she hated the thought.

* * *

Benson, Fin, and Amaro all went to Clark's hotel together. He answered the door with a smile. "Hello, detectives. What are you here for?"

"Hey, Clark, you mind if we take a look around?" Benson asked.

"Yes, actually, I do."

Amaro said, "Come on, Clark, you know the drill. Either, you let us take a look around, or we get a search warrant, and we bring in CSU, and have them destroy your place until we find the evidence we need against you."

"I didn't do anything wrong. You won't find anything."

"Then what's the problem?" Amaro asked. It was taking every ounce of strength he had to not punch this guy in the face, and strangle him. But, he remained calm, and kept his composure.

"There isn't one. Come on in." Clark invited them into his hotel, and they all walked in, searching in all the rooms for Amanda, but she wasn't there.

"Where is she?!" Fin yelled at him.

"Who?" Clark acted confused.

"Manda, where you keeping her?!" He yelled. Amaro and Benson only watched. They didn't tell him to calm down. They were just as angry.

"What? Is she missing? Oh, that's why you're here. She went missing, and you automatically assume it was me. I've been out for five months, don't you think she would've disappeared a long time ago, if that was my intentions? Come on, it wasn't me."

As they were about to leave, Nick noticed something that caught his attention. He smelt something, it was familiar. Amanda... it was her, Clark had been with her. Clark couldn't argue it was him, the scent was too girly. The smell of her, it brought Nick back to all those times he held her while she cried in his arms, the times he held her when she was happy, that big smile of hers when they were together. He almost started smiling. Then, he realized he may never see her again, Clark was the only connection to where she was. He knew Clark had Amanda somewhere, he could literally smell it.

_Something worth pursuing. _

* * *

**So, what did you think? It was a little shorter than usual, but I thought this would be a good place to stop. Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
